<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Wind by Crystal_Aether</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528094">Second Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Aether/pseuds/Crystal_Aether'>Crystal_Aether</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Hydaelyn [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dragoon Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Dysfunctional Family, Eorzean Alliance (Final Fantasy XIV), Especially if you need a kick in the ass, Estinien needs a hug, Estinien wyrmblood is the best friend everyone needs, Family Angst, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Garlean Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Mentioned Scions of the Seventh Dawn (Final Fantasy XIV), Mentioned Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Multi-Classed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Orn Khai makes a cameo, Other, Revolutions are harder, Spoilers for Dragoon job quest, Spoilers for Stormblood, Survivor Guilt, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV) Needs a Hug, implied depression, war is hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Aether/pseuds/Crystal_Aether</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“Farewell, my first friend, my enemy.”</em><br/><br/>As so many celebrated, Davina found herself mourning alone. It took all of her willpower not to weep then and there beside his corpse at the Royal Menagerie. Truly it was paradoxical. They battled each other on countless occasions, nearly to the death. And yet, like Zenos, Davina felt most alive during these confrontations. In a world that grew grayer each passing day, their encounters were bright bursts of glorious crimson. It terrified and thrilled Davina in equal measure.</p><p>This Garlean Prince.<br/>Her only brother.<br/>Her twin.<br/>So different and yet so alike in many respects.</p><p>Truly, fate was cruel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alisaie Leveilleur &amp; Warrior of Light, Alphinaud Leveilleur &amp; Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Orn Khai &amp; Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light &amp; Estinien Wyrmblood, Zenos yae Galvus &amp; Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Hydaelyn [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Second Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one shot takes place after the events of Stormblood, but prior to the start of the Stormblood post game.<br/>It is canon to the Memoir's of Hydaelyn series.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Farewell, my first friend, my enemy.”</em>
</p><p>Even now, those words still haunt her.</p><p>Davina could feel eyes burning holes on her back. "If you stare at me any harder Estinien, I may actually combust."</p><p>Estinien huffed a small chuckle at her words, following Davina’s lead on their chosen path. The pair of Azure Dragoons were assisting a small dragonet by the name of Orn Khai on a bid to save his mother, Faunehm. In her madness, Orn Khai’s bearer went on a rampage throughout the Far East, eventually settling in the Azim Steppe. Things were apparently peaceable for some time until the dragon’s rampage began anew against the Xaela tribes. Whether or not it was fate or coincidence both Davina and Estinien were in the Azim Steppe at the same time, for the same quarry, could be anyone’s guess.</p><p>Estinien’s Iceheart armor clacked with each step he took on the craggy path. "That ring you wear, it was given to you by Aymeric."</p><p>It wasn't a question.</p><p>Davina glanced at Estinien over her Pteroslaver shoulder guard. She gave him a slight smile, her eyes warm. "Indeed."</p><p>The Warrior of Light turned back toward the craggy path, her armored tail swaying with every step she took as she followed a few paces behind Orn Khai.</p><p>"When did he return it to you?" The Elezen asked, for once in a talkative mood.</p><p>Davina glanced back once more from her slightly higher position on the cliff edge, the bonding ring in clear view thanks to her stance. "About a year ago, shortly after the Eorzean Alliance agreed to defend the Gridanian-Ala Mhigan border. Verily, I thought it lost for good at Carteneau.” As she said this, her mind began to slip. Falling deeper and deeper into her thoughts.</p><p>
  <em> <strike>As was her want of late.</strike> </em>
</p><p>The year length separation was harder than expected for Davina. She and Aymeric had just found each other, only for duty to part them once more. The pair did what they could to maintain some form of communication. However, that too was sparse due to their duties. To have both Alphinaud and Alisaie by her side during her ventures in Ala Mhigo and beyond was a blessing, to say the least. To have the opportunity to properly bond and love her children was a blessing she only ever thought possible in her dreams. To have her dear ones return her affections made her heart burst. Alas, like all else in her life, the few glimmers of levity always seemed to come with an unshakable period of darkness.</p><p>After the Garlean’s ambush at Rhalger’s Reach, everything seemed to move at a break-neck pace. Though she would not say so out loud, Davina felt wrung out and mentally exhausted. She knew her duty as Warrior of Light took precedent, and Davina accepted as much with all the grace and dignity as she could muster. Nevertheless, it did not make her duties any easier to bear. Time and time again, Davina was required to pay a blood price at each turn for the <em>greater good</em>.</p><p><em> <strike>It felt increasingly costly each time</strike> </em> <em>.</em></p><p>Louisoix…Gaius…G’raha…Moenbryda…Haurchefant…Ysayle…</p><p>And now…Zenos…</p><p>The loss of her brother hurt the most. As so many celebrated his demise, Davina felt increasingly dirty as she found herself mourning alone. She kept her own counsel and silence as her guilt festered, <em><strike>not wishing to burden any other with her traitorous thoughts.</strike></em> Not wishing to reveal how <em>close</em> she was to accepting her dear twin brother’s hand. Davina ached at the thought of how <em>weak</em> she was at that very decisive moment. Surely it had to have been her own emotional weakness, her indecisiveness, which caused her brother to become one with such a malformed beast of a primal. Alas, decision squarely ripped away from her grasp, Davina did her duty. A Warrior of Light must fell all Primals, lest they enthrall others to their will<em>. <strike>Not that Zenos needed much help gaining followers, her brother was most magnetic.</strike></em> And yet, Davina could not bring herself to kill him, so she simply bested him in combat. She did not want more blood on her hands. <em><strike>She found herself sick at the mere thought of such sanguine coming from her own kin.</strike></em></p><p>Truly it was paradoxical. Though born together, they were raised apart, and were on opposite sides of this conflict. They battled each other on countless occasions, nearly to the death. And yet, like Zenos, Davina felt most <em>alive</em> during these confrontations. In a world that grew grayer each passing day, their encounters were as bright bursts of <em><strike>glorious</strike></em> crimson. It terrified <em><strike>and thrilled</strike></em> Davina in equal measure.</p><p>This Garlean Prince; her only brother; <em>her twin</em>; so different and yet so alike in many respects.</p><p>Whenever she encountered Zenos, it was as if Davina peered into a dark reflection of herself. How differently would her brother’s life had been had they remained together? How differently would <em>her</em> life have been? Would she have turned out like him? Would he have turned out like her if their paths were reversed? For truly, they were as opposite sides of the same coin.</p><p>He too was as broken as she.</p><p>He too was as used as she.</p><p>He too was as purposeless as she.</p><p>And yet, unlike he, Davina had love to keep her going; love that made her heart beat with life.</p><p>That final moment was still branded so clearly in her mind. As the pair of most distant twins stood amongst the blood red Nymeia lilies after their Primal confrontation. Zenos stared her down; Davina could not bring herself to look away from his gaze. It was then his own hands lifted his blade, the glint of its sharp edge resting against his own neck. Zenos’ eyes<em><strike>, gem like and identical to her own in hue,</strike></em> grew soft. Davina mused perhaps deep down he felt love too, in his own tragically twisted way in the end. Mayhap his heart beat with life at last as he bequeathed Davina such a beatific smile, unmarred even as his lips dribbled with blood.</p><p>
  <em>“Farewell, my first friend, my enemy.”</em>
</p><p>It was then his eyes, of identical celestine hue, gazed upon her with so much tenderness, the purest of joy, and of<em> truest understanding</em>.</p><p>Davina froze. Paralyzed by her own overwhelming love for her brother, for her long-lost kin.</p><p>Vaguely, she could recall Lyse and Alphinaud attempting to reach for Zenos. <em><strike>She could not quite recall when they first arrived to the scene.</strike></em></p><p>Alas, their efforts were for naught. With a simple flick of his wrist, Zenos slit his throat. Effectively ending his life as the life-giving substance pooled crimson at his feet. <em><strike>Mercifully lifting the burden of murdering in cold blood from her own hands.</strike></em></p><p>It took all of Davina’s willpower not to weep then and there beside his corpse at the Royal Menagerie.</p><p>Call it a twin’s instinct, but Davina was certain her brother died satisfied with his lot in life.</p><p>Satisfied knowing he met his equal.</p><p>Satisfied that his perceived life’s purpose was fulfilled.</p><p>Satisfied that he died beside the very person whom he started his life with: his twin sister.</p><p>
  <em> <strike>A sister whom could only stand there and watch, like a coward.</strike> </em>
</p><p>Davina found the entire moment far too cruel. She could hardly look upon her own twin children afterwards. Her mind juxtaposing Alphinaud and Alisaie in hers and Zenos’ place. She prayed they would never experience such an event for themselves. Prayed that whatever bygone end would come for her offspring, it would not be as tragic as this. Somehow, <em><strike>by habit perhaps</strike></em>, Davina retained a stoic visage as she and the Scions buried Zenos in a nondescript grave, lest the formerly colonized Ala Mhigan’s find his corpse and mutilate it.</p><p>She swore to herself she would find a way to bury him properly in the graveyard near her small estate in Shirogane. His body would surely rest easier in neutral territory.</p><p>
  <em> <strike>And on the burdensome façade continued. </strike> </em>
</p><p>Davina retained her stoicism upon their return to the Ala Mhigan capital soon after. Even as she walked past the liberated citizenry, she kept her visage. Kept it as she walked past those that cheered, those that recuperated, those that grew belligerent, those that happily looted, those that harassed the innocent in the city’s dark corners, those that spat upon the Garlean flag.</p><p>All commonly celebrating their freedom from their oppressors.</p><p>Those hypocrites could stay squashed under Imperial boots for all Davina cared.</p><p>
  <em>She was sick of it. </em>
</p><p>As Davina made her way on wandering feet, she grew more and more horrified upon witnessing the consequence of the price she paid so willingly, <em>so heavily</em>, for their sake. For already, in her dead eyes, they showed their true<em> contempt</em> after only moments of having an ilm of freedom bequeathed upon them.</p><p>A cold and logical part of Davina, the <em>Imperial Princess</em> she believed long dead, started to understand why the Ala Mhigan’s were so <em>easily</em> conquered by Gaius.</p><p>
  <em>They could hardly function on their own without some madness taking hold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alas, the whole world was mad, and she and her brother were the result of that chaos.</em>
</p><p>Davina had <em>some</em> sense and dared not speak a word of her malicious thoughts aloud. The empathetic side of her understood that these people suffered much under Imperial rule. She knew that no one, not even the worst of them, deserved to be under the Garlean’s abusive yoke as a colony. Davina only hoped whatever future government reform came about could improve the Ala Mhigan’s sorry lot in life.</p><p>
  <em>For she could no longer bring herself to care. She was numb to it all.</em>
</p><p>It was then Davina realized her feet led her to the crimson gardens of the Royal Menagerie once more.</p><p>She fell to her knees, her form landing amongst the red Nymeia lilies where Zenos took his last breath.</p><p>At last, her stoic mask fell, as did her tears. The droplets landed silently, pooling onto the crimson petals. Pearling as they dripped down from the buds, watering the roots, as <em>his </em>blood did beforehand.</p><p>And yet somehow, <em>they</em> <em>just</em> <em>knew</em>.</p><p>As the celebrations went on unabated in the streets below, Alphinaud and Alisaie found their mother lethargic and still as silent tears slipped from empty celestine orbs. The twins knelt beside Davina without a word and simply held her. She could not recall when, but this in turn was how Aymeric found the small family not a few moments later. He too knelt before Davina and engulfed the three in his strong arms, holding them all protectively to his form. As if he could shield them all from the cruelties of the world.</p><p>As her head landed against Aymeric’s chest, she caught the faint pounding of their collective heart beats, pumping sanguineous crimson throughout their veins. As Alphinaud and Alisaie’s arms tightened around her waist, she caught the sound of their collective breaths, moving in tandem with the gentle winds. As Davina’s eyes landed amongst the stars, she caught the sensation of their collective aethers and the tragic beauty that was the waning glimmers of the Lifestream.</p><p>She recalled then the words of her long departed Great-Grandsire, Emperor Solus, as once upon a time the broad elderly man held her just like this.</p><p>
  <em>“The cycle of the Lifestream is an ebb and flow. Though it now be a sickening and waning glimmer of its former glory, there is still beauty and radiance in its imperfections. All whom live come from it, just as all whom die rejoin it…As must all being do.”</em>
</p><p>She lived.</p><p>He died.</p><p>
  <em>As must all being do.</em>
</p><p>None spoke as the Warrior of Light finally allowed herself to fall apart and weep fully. Weep for all those that lived. Weep for all those whom died. Weep for everyone’s inevitable destination. For no one was immortal<em>…not anymore.</em> Davina continued to weep, surrounded by her three greatest loves, gripping them as if her own life depended on it.</p><p>As the new dawn painted the sky in radiant colors, Aymeric, Alphinaud and Alisaie helped Davina slip away from the palace. Away from the jubilant celebrations. Away from the vindicated Eorzean Alliance. Away from the expectant Scions. Away, at last, from the city proper. Insisting Davina allow herself the space she needed to find peace with herself; to go on a journey and venture for once without the burden of her title weighing upon her.</p><p>So Davina went on the road, with their blessing and a promise to keep in touch. Her path eventually led her to the Azim Steppe, to Orn Khai, and to Estinien.</p><p>It was then Davina realized Estinien and Orn Khai have left her behind on the cliff-side.</p><p>It took little effort for her to catch up.</p><p>The Azure Dragoon’s continued their trek upwards. Their conversation falling out of their minds upon reaching the top and encountering Faunehm.</p><p>...</p><p>After a long struggle, Faunehm returned to her senses. Their duty done, Davina and Estinien left her and her brood mate, Vedrfolnir, in relative peace. Orn Khai chose to follow the dragoons as well. The little one wished to return to the Reunion settlement and play with the Au Ri children some more, before leaving the Far East all together with the rest of his brood.</p><p>It was not until the Azure Dragoons were alone at last that their prior conversation picked up again. Davina and Estinien gazed upon the horizon, both in silent contemplation. Estinien noticed his friend’s still stiff posture and exhausted eyes. Estinien knew much has happened to his friend and it left many scars. But this, Estinien realized, was something far deeper. Davina was clearly wallowing, more so than usual. The last time Estinein witness Davina wallow in a similar manner was...when Haurchefant died.</p><p>Did she lose an important person? Surely it was not Aymeric. Estinien was certain Davina would have said as much by now. No, someone else perhaps? The boy? Or mayhap the boy's sister? No, Estinien knew she would not be this composed were it either of her offspring. Estinien preferred the direct approach when asking of such things as loss. However, his conscious held him back. He understood all too well the pain of losing someone close and how deeply set fresh wounds from such a loss could be.</p><p>Perhaps she was out here alone in search of a distraction from her pain.</p><p>Estinien liked to believe Davina and he were kindred spirits. Much like himself, she would shoulder her hurts and bury them. Were he to ask now, Estinien was certain she would never open up. Loath though he was to do it, Estinien would take a page out of Aymeric's book and dance around the issue with his words to get to its source. He glanced at Davina from the corner of his eye, noting her far away stare. Her posture was rigid, as if mentally prepared to strike an enemy down. Perhaps she saw one where Estinien could not. Or perhaps there was none and she simply saw them in every shadow that passed in her wake.</p><p>Right then, best to talk about something they both have in common to ease her tension. And what better way to ease her tension than to discuss the very man that inspired Estinien's current strategy. "Has it truly been 8 years since we first met?"*</p><p>Davina shrugged as she spoke in her usual soft way. "Time has a way of slipping through ones fingers. I do still owe you an apology for not recognizing you as Aymeric’s best friend. He has always been profusive of his praise, and detailed besides. My amnesia even made a mess of our reunion.”</p><p>Estinien snorted as he rolled his eyes skyward. “The lot of you are of the same ilk, hand-wringing over something so trivial. I for one only recognized you thanks to those Dravanian earrings you so favor.”</p><p>Davina hummed, her eyes not leaving the horizon. Said earrings glinted in the suns receding rays, their prismatic glimmer bringing vibrancy to her regally cold features. “Truly?” It was then, as if by some unknown magicks, Davina’s frostiness gave way. Her tone developed a teasing edge as she replied, comprehending Estinien’s intensions. “Did he show you before he bestowed them upon me? Should I be jealous? They <em>would</em> look wonderous gracing your ears, and match your armor in the loveliest of ways.”</p><p>He huffed out a laugh. “So much the same ilk, you are practically one and the same. If you must know, I caught sight of the pieces during our days as Temple Knights. Aymeric was most excited as he showed them to me. I can only presume he bequeathed them soon after.”</p><p>Davina nodded, her eyes far away as she caressed one of her earrings. “Indeed, they were a gift of courtship. Tis an heirloom that once belonged to his grandmother.” She smiled in embarrassment. “Alas, at the time I had nothing to offer in return save for my heart. After much effort, I procured the materials used to forge these earrings in Dravania. I was able to craft an azure earring to gift in return soon after.” The Au Ra’s cheeks gained a pretty blush. “…Full glad was I that the gesture touched him so deeply.”</p><p>The Au Ra’s smile grew fond. “As for the ring, he honored me with it only a short year prior to the battle of Carteneau…We secreted away from Ishgard, and had a small Eternal Bonding ceremony at one of Coerthas’ Halone chapels.” She gazed upon the ring reverently. “It was there that they were blessed and exchanged.”</p><p>Davina fell deeper into her memories. Recalling warmly their vows, their heated ardor for one another that same night, and the heavenly few days they had together as husband and wife before she had to leave and meet Louisoix in Limsa Lominsa. Leaving with a promise they hope to at last fulfill upon Davina’s return from her present journey. “…our time together…short it may have been…truly was bliss…fain am I to recall another such happy moment in my life.”</p><p>Estinien hummed, remembering vividly Aymeric’s sorrow upon learning of Davina’s apparent death during the Battle of Carteneau. The Dragoon was hard-pressed to recall another time his friend was so shattered. It was a miracle Estinien found him when he did, otherwise the Dragoon would have one less friend in his life. Though it took some time, Aymeric regained his mental fortitude and soldiered on, climbing the ranks of the Temple Knight’s until he became the Lord Commander. All to honor the memory of the lady love that sacrificed herself for all of Eorzea. Even with his new status as a widower, Aymeric never took off his bonding ring, his azure earring, nor his umbral steel ear cuff since the day of that letter’s tragic arrival.</p><p>Mayhap it was his way of honoring the dead.</p><p>Mayhap it was his way of silently protesting against those whom wished he’d take another lover.</p><p>Or mayhap it was Aymeric’s way of affirming no other would have his heart except for his dear Maiden Faire.</p><p>Estinien grunted. “Tis ironic. Were it not for his attempt at an introduction, never would I have known Aymeric’s beloved Maiden Faire and the exalted Warrior of Light were one and the same. I know not what made Aymeric angrier, not informing him we had already met, or my having once placed you in mortal peril.”</p><p>Davina giggled. “Did you give him the details of our duel?”</p><p>Estinien smirked. “Indeed, and I left nothing out. He knew not what to do with himself.”</p><p>She sighed, fond smile still in place. “Poor Aymeric.”</p><p>It was not long before the air grew somber, Davina’s eyes distant once more. “He has suffered so…he, Ysayle…Haurchefant…”</p><p>The unsaid words hung in the air between the pair. It was not easy for either of them to speak about their lost friends.</p><p>"He would be very happy to see you and Aymeric so enamored." Which was all Estinien would say as reassurance. He recalled his brief chats with Haucherfant in regards to the pair, both before and after the Seventh Umbral Calamity. Though Estinien knew not the details of what transpired between the couple after their reunion at Camp Dragonhead, Haurchefant knew better than to doubt their bond. The younger Knight, in all his shite poeticism once said they could <em>enrich each other’s lives, if given a second chance</em>.</p><p>If only Haurchefant could see how right he was.</p><p>Davina looked toward Estinien, her voice a softer murmur as her fragile smile fell."...I hope you understand...I do not intend to hurt him in anyway. Not again…my heart still aches at just the thought of forcefully parting from him once more. Even now, duty continues to call me away.” She swallowed the lump in her throat. “Truly, I am not worthy of him. For he deserves someone that can remain permanently by his side, not a wandering adventurer at the world’s beck and call…and I know how important Aymeric is to you Estinien, even if you do not wish to openly admit it. Truly, I am grateful he has such a wonderous friend in you."</p><p>Estinien raised an eyebrow at Davina's words. "In the spirit of honesty, I too must confess I am concerned with <em>him</em> hurting you, more so than you hurting him."</p><p>It was Davina's turn to raise an eyebrow. Estinien continued, surprised by his own admittal. "Do not misunderstand. Aymeric is a good man. He would never do anything untoward. My concern lies in his consideration of you... I find it vexing it is the norm for people to expect things from you. As if you only exist for the world’s beck and call. As if you have no voice, no mind of your own. You are not the worlds errand girl. And I for one can clearly see if you had a choice in the matter, you would remain by his side and never part. If I can tell as much, then I am certain he understands this of you as well."</p><p>Davina could not help but smile once more at his words. "Rest assured. Much like yourself, Aymeric is my stout and gallant defender. It was he, Alphinaud and Alisaie whom spurred me to leave the liberated Ala Mhigo to take some time for myself."</p><p>Indeed, Aymeric never ceased to surprise Davina. He was the first, and one of the very few over the years, to even care to enquire as to what <em>she</em> wished to do for herself. It shamed her to admit it, but it was something she never contemplated before.</p><p>At least, not until now.</p><p>Davina’s smile grew teasing, attempting her utmost to procure some form of levity. And what better way to do so than to poke fun at the man they both carry a fondness for? "When we first reunited, Aymeric complemented my achievements and admitted to following my exploits with apparent fascination. I wrote him off as another fan boy politician with a pretty face. But you already know how much amnesia can botch a reunion."</p><p>Estinien rumbled a laugh at her words. Indeed, he remembered long ago presuming the same of Aymeric during their time together as Temple Knight’s. After a horrible duel with a dragon gone right, they became the closest of friends.** “Aye. What did he do to change your perspective?”</p><p>Davina’s eyes grew distant again. "With naught else but kindness and time. Aymeric proved he was far more than met the eye. Much of him has changed, yes. Nevertheless, at his core he is still the man he has always been...One could even say his heart has grown, if that were even possible. Once my memories return, for a moment, I feared Aymeric may have moved on. We were separated for so long thanks to the Calamity… I dared not begrudge him the right…and yet, he remained ever stalwart.”</p><p>She focused on the horizon as she continued. "...he was the first to see beyond any title I held…he saw me for who I was, not what I was. Even now, Aymeric still sees only me. Regardless of all the suffering caused by…"</p><p>Davina shook her head, realizing she nearly let slip her connections to the Empire. "I had many a first in Ishgard and with her people. One could even say that Coerthas was truly the first place in Eorzea I could call...home." Davina laughed ruefully. "I can most certainly confess that I do not speak nearly as much with others as I do with Ishgardians. You lot just bring the words right out of me." She shrugged, her smile adoring. “Well, mayhap Alphinaud and Alisaie are the exception. Though as my children, I am uncertain if that should qualify.”</p><p>Estinien clasped her shoulder, absorbing her words before finally offering up a reply. "Indeed, you are far from wordy. Perhaps I should have given you the shovel talk. It appears you picked up Aymeric’s habits of pathos. I don’t quite recall you ever being so…eloquent."</p><p>Davina snorted, shrugging Estinien's hand off her shoulder as she stretched her arms high above her head. "Perhaps so.” Her eyes grew pointed as her gaze returned to the Dragoon. “Since we are on the subject of pathos and Aymeric; when was the last time you spoke with him?"</p><p>Silence met her inquiry.</p><p>Davina raised an eyebrow, already suspecting the answer to that question. As she made her solo journey, Aymeric heard rumors of Dragoon sightings in the Far East. Believing it was their long-lost friend, her love recently entrusted her with a message in hopes that it was indeed Estinien. Davina knew her Aymeric had his reasons for believing the rumours. Alas, he turned out to be right. Davina was almost eager to see how the Elezen Dragoon would reply. Estinien seemed to be in an abnormally talkative mood. Which to Davina, is a clear indication that it may have been some time since he had <em>any</em> semblance of interaction with a living being.</p><p>She continued to pointedly stare, causing Estinien's face to harden. Davina sighed at the now stoic look on his face.</p><p>Indeed, tis as she suspected. "I thought so, Estinien Wyrmblood.” She chastised. “Are you avoiding admitting that the last time you actually <em>had</em> any semblance of conversation with your <em>best friend</em> was during your stay at the infirmary in Ishgard?"</p><p>Estinien grunted and turned his head away, suddenly very interested in the horizon. Twas moments such as these that Estinien wondered why he be rid of his helmet.</p><p>Davina now stood with her hands on her hips, her glare full of disapproval. Indeed, Estinien was quite lucky the Warrior of Light did not choose to aim her spear at him. "That was over a years ago. Do you mean to say you have sent nary a word to Aymeric in over a year? Tis a miracle he even thinks you are alive."</p><p>Estinien turned further away, his armor-clad shoulders stiff. Indeed the sunset looked quite lovely today.</p><p>Davina sighed to herself. Well she supposed Aymeric has always been an optimist. <em>Of course</em> her Beloved would presume, and rightly so, that her travels would offer an opportunity to speak with Estinien. She knew if given the chance, Aymeric would have searched the entirety of Hydaelyn for the Dragoon himself. Alas, her Love was forced to remain behind, patiently chained down by his duties and trust in Estinien actions.</p><p>Still, that did not mean she would not voice Aymeric’s discontent on his behalf. "You have your reasons, Aymeric understands this. You have people willing to wait for you to come home, myself included. So out with it, what was your reason for disappearing so suddenly that day?"</p><p>Estinien grunted again, his pointed ears picked up the tapping of Davina’s armored foot on the rock below. He remained stoic for a few moments longer. Which was fine by Davina, she was a patient woman.</p><p>Soon the sun crested below the horizon, and still Estinien remained silent. Davina remained ever patient, the sun’s rays glinting off of their silver hair and armor.</p><p>Eventually, Estinien peeked over his shoulder and met Davina's piercing gaze. Indeed, now it was her turn to burn holes into his back with her eyes. He turned away again, focused once more on the middle distance. "I left at first to stay way."</p><p>Davina tilted her head curiously at his response.</p><p>Estinien’s words grew distant in turn. "I left to avoid causing others anymore pain. I…feared you would all come to harm were I to folly once again.” His words pierced Davina’s heart deeply. Understanding all too well such dark feelings. The irony did not escape her.</p><p>Unimpeded, Estinien continued. “Upon catching wind as to the whereabouts of Nidhogg's eyes beyond Gridania's border, I chose then to finish what was started. The path went cold as soon as I arrived to Baelsar’s wall. I pledged then to find the eyes and destroy them. I discovered an…alternate method in my search. Finding the orbs proved a simple matter."</p><p>Davina finally piped up. "How were you able to find them? The Scions and I were unable to locate Shinryu after Omega’s strike. Lucky for us, Zenos practically presented the primal to me on a silver platter."</p><p>Estinien sighed, refusing to turn around. The slight breeze caused his strands of his silvery white hair to dance every which way. "He was within me for so long... his aether became entangled with mine own. Tis as if he and I are one and the same."</p><p>Estinien sat on the cliff-edge, contemplating the stars that were starting to appear. "I witnessed your battle with the primal at a distance. I nearly joined the fray. However, you and yours had well enough at hand. Upon his defeat, I snuck into the palace and came across the eyes in a bed of the red Nymeia lilies. They hardly had any power left within them. I simply finished the job."</p><p>Davina continued to stare at the back of his head, absorbing Estinien’s words. "…I see. You felt responsible for the trouble caused by the eyes."</p><p>Estinien paused for a moment, his posture stiffer still. "As Azure Dragoons, tis our duty to retain control over the eyes of Nidhogg. Eyes that imbued each generation with the power of dragons. I failed at that task." His words grew softer still. "It was truly a blessing and a damnation, to have their power as mine own. Ever since I became the Azure Dragoon, it was ever a battle of wills between Nidhogg and I. To know that a single moment of weakness, could spell loss of control...I was...."</p><p>"Terrified."</p><p>Estinien released his breath upon catching Davina's comment. “…yes…” He felt her sit beside him, entwining her arm with his. Davina too looked upon the middle distance as Estinien continued. "…alas, they took me, bereft me of my will. I lost myself within the abyss of that dragon’s vengeful soul. After you and the boy saved my life, I was at a freefall. Entangled in the aether within. I felt…different. Though Nidhogg was gone, his presence still lingered. I knew not the kind of creature I was any longer."</p><p>Estinien’s voice softened. "After I destroyed Nidhogg’s eyes, and that feeling of entanglement did not vanish with them, I realized...I am now the dragon in all but name. His power is now truly my own and one with me. I am now of the brood I once despised."</p><p>Davina closed her eyes in contemplation before she replied. "...that sounds like the feeling I once had when I became one with Hraesvelgr’s eye. During our final battle against Nidhogg, I accepted his eye fully into my being. I... let go of my fear and simply took it for what it was, a gift of trust. I suppose it was easier not to fear, for Hraesvelgr did not intent to impose his will upon me. Nor Midgardsormr for that matter."</p><p>She patted Estinien’s hand in an attempt at comfort. "But that feeling of entanglement from within, becoming one with such presence and power. Tis the same." Davina took a deep breath. "If you are a dragon now, then so am I. You are not alone Estinien."</p><p>Perhaps she still had a brother after all. One whom was also a kindred spirit in both joy and suffering.</p><p>Estinien raised one of his gauntlet covered hands, and flicked Davina forehead. The Au Ra pouted and rubbed at her reddening skin. "Is that why I sense Hraesvelgr’s aether within you? Made you one of his brood, did he? As if he’s hatched you from the very womb of his beloved Shiva." He shrugged. “I suppose you look the part.”</p><p>Davina chuckled. "Mayhap that was his intention. He was most insistent in my becoming one with his eye."</p><p>She continued to look out into the distance. Allowing Estinien his own moment of contemplative silence.</p><p>Estinien eventually snorted. "Who would have thought. A sorry pair like us, adopted by a pair of cantankerous, ancient dragons. If I did not know better, I would claim this a grand cosmic jest of irony."</p><p>Davina laughed outright. "Mayhap so. However, one cannot choose their family. They simply fall into your lap."</p><p>Estinien lips cracked into a small smile. "We are adults Davina. I am certain we can choose whether or not to spend holiday with the overgrown lizards at the very least."</p><p>Davina continued to laugh, feeling very much lighter. Estinien could not help but join in.</p><p>Soon, a comfortable silence befell them.</p><p>....</p><p>After a time, the Azure Dragoons made camp. The bedrolls laid on the ground, both dressed comfortably, with a fire crackling nearby. At some point, they found themselves lying down side by side. Estinien pillowing his face against his folded arms, Davina much the same. Both looked up at the stars in the sky, their respective weapons on either side of them.</p><p>Davina did not mind the closeness. Clearly Estinien was a bit touch starved since he did not pull away from her approach. A comfortable silence remained between the two as the bells ticked on.</p><p>"I have been meaning to give you a message. From Aymeric that is." Silence followed Davina’s statement. "...he would very much like for you...to be his best man when the time comes."</p><p>Estinien stiffened. Davina eyes bore into him before her lips quirked in a small smile. “Aymeric did not simply return my bonding ring, he asked for my hand once more.”</p><p>Estinien remained silent for a moment longer. Could he face Aymeric after so long?</p><p>"I will...consider it."</p><p>And that was all Davina could ask for.</p><p>
  <em>“Farewell, my first friend, my enemy.”</em>
</p><p>Silence reigned again before Davina murmured. “Estinien…there is something else I wish to confess, something I should have spoken of long ago.”</p><p>At his grunt, she continued. "You…once had a brother who died, yes?”</p><p>Estinien grunted again, this time in confirmation. Davina took a deep breath. “How did you find the will…to move on from his loss?”</p><p>At her words, Estinien turned to his side, giving Davina his full attention. “What’s this about?”</p><p>At last, Davina confessed all.</p><p>She spoke of her childhood.</p><p>She spoke of her former status.</p><p>She spoke of her family.</p><p>...she spoke of Zenos.</p><p>Estinien did not expect <em>that</em> to be the reason behind his friend’s grief.</p><p>Truly, this <em>has</em> to be a grand cosmic jest of irony.</p><p>....</p><p>After a long period of conversation, Estinien fell into a deep sleep, leaving Davina awake. It mattered little to Davina since this particular region of the Azim Steppe were far from dangerous. Especially now that the danger of a rampaging dragon have come to pass.</p><p>Davina waited for a moment more before lifting one of her hands to her horn, activating the linkpearl that rested behind it. The iridescent device chimed for a brief moment, until at last a familiar warm voice answered.</p><p>"My Heart is that you?" So Aymeric was alone then. That endearment never failed to make Davina blush. She was just glad that Aymeric only proclaimed such intimacies in private.</p><p>She stood and walked a few ilms away from Estinien’s sleeping form. "I am surprised to hear you so awake, Beloved. Are you well?"</p><p>Aymeric chuckled at her words. "Quite well. We arrived to Ishgard without much incident. Alphinaud and Alisaie remained behind with the other Scions to assist Lady Lyse. Alas, I traversed the mountain ranges of Ala Mhigo only to arrive to a mountain range of paperwork in my study. And so, here I am, risking life, limb, and parchment cuts as I sort through it all."</p><p>Davina snorted a bit. "Well, full glad I am to hear that Ishgard's partial withdrawal from the front lines were a success. However, do get some rest. I suspect Lucia is not around to remind you of your mortality."</p><p>She could hear the light scratching sounds of a quill on sheaf. "No, she is not here. I sent her home, and she went gladly."</p><p>Gladly he says. Lucia must have been a lot more exhausted from her own journey than expected if she conceded so readily. "Full glad am I to keep you company then. Even if it is malms away from your presence."</p><p>Aymeric sighed deeply. "And full glad am I <em>of</em> your presence, my Heart. If I read another financial report about this...thrice damned art project the Lords and Commons are planning...one would almost believe they found Ishgard’s desperate need of restoration a mere trifle."</p><p>Davina bit her lip, doing all that she could to suppress her laugh and avoid waking Estinien. "Now, now Ser Knight. We cannot allow ourselves to succumb to such feelings. How would you be able to explain away the slash marks on whatever sheaf you put to the sword?"</p><p>Aymeric laughed readily at that. "Indeed. It would be quite a difficult tale to weave."</p><p>The couple fell silent for a time, simply taking in the sounds picked up by the linkpearl. Davina peaked back at Estinien with a small smile. "Aymeric...I found him..."</p><p>The sounds of writing stopped.</p><p>It was clear Aymeric held his breath before speaking, for his voice came out in a puff. "Is....is he well?"</p><p>Davina’s eyes roved over Estinien’s form, nodding to herself. "He is whole, hearty, and quite exhausted. He is sleeping very soundly at present. I am conducting the righteous act of guard duty. He did not even speak of turns to take watch before he became oblivious to the world."</p><p>Aymeric let out a deep breath. From then, the nervous tapping began. Perhaps the very same inkwell quill from before became the tool of choice for this task now. "Davina, I know not to be miffed or relieved. Perhaps both?"</p><p>Davina hummed softly. "I am quite certain you are allowed to feel both, Beloved. He seemed quite aware of his actions."</p><p>The tapping stopped. The sound of light shuffling and then footsteps took its place. Davina could hazard to guess that Aymeric was now pacing. "Aware or no his disappearance...and how much we-how much I... Whatever would possess him to leave without warning? To withdraw into himself...? No, I suppose I may already know why. Thrice damned stubborn Chocobo he is...and he claims I the big-hearted fool."</p><p>Aymeric’s huff came out quite loud and clear. Davina closed her eyes in thought, allowing Aymeric his rare moment of emotional sputtering before replying. "It is his place to speak of it. But I gather from your words that you mayhap came to a sound conclusion."</p><p>There was a pause in his footsteps. "Verily. It can only be 3 possible reasons, after all: his possession and the pain it caused others, the primal Shinryu and Nidhogg's missing eyes, and his... retirement of the moniker of Azure Dragoon."</p><p>Aymeric was 3 for 3 today. He always was quite astute when it came to Estinien.</p><p>Davina teased. "If you keep to this path of astuteness, I may just kidnap you and take us both to the Gold Saucer. Perhaps we can win a jackpot of gil, run away together, and call ourselves by new monikers. Do you have any in mind?"</p><p>Aymeric could not help but give an undignified snort. "I have always been quite partial to the names Noctis and Luna. What say you?"</p><p>Davina allowed herself a grin. Somewhat failing in suppressing her giggle at his sarcasm, feeling so much lighter than she has in a long time. There was silence once more, it seemed as if Aymeric was absorbing her news. Carefully allowing her words to rest in his mind; opening and closing the thoughts like the doors they were; the chronometer gears turning.</p><p>She hummed. "What are you thinking, Aymeric?"</p><p>There was a bit of a heavy patter, and then a sound of settling before an answer came. His voice a soft murmur. "Did he receive my message?"</p><p>Davina gazed up at the sky. She could imagine Aymeric doing the same in his present seat as well. "He will...consider it."</p><p>There was a brief sound of a tap as if something were put down. "Good."</p><p>Perhaps Aymeric gleaned something in Estinien's words that Davina failed to notice.</p><p>Davina sighed. “I also…told him.”</p><p>Aymeric understood exactly what Davina meant. “How did he take it?”</p><p>She smiled sardonically. “In his usual blunt way. However, you should be impressed. Estinien gave me quite the verbal dance to get to the core of the matter. He was eloquent, verbose, and quite determined.”</p><p>He chuckled. “Estinien and verbose adjacent to one another. Truly none save you can cause such miracles.”</p><p>Silence befell them once more, the pair simply enjoying the peace of the evening.</p><p>…</p><p>On the other side of the world in Ishgard, Aymeric had finally decides to lay on the couch in his private study located in Borel Manor. Not a few moments before he divested himself of his outer armor, greaves and jacket, leaving him in his blue tunic and padded trousers. Aymeric rested his head on the pillow which laid on the lounge, a gift from Davina's travels in the Far East sent ahead of his arrival to Ishgard. The letter which came with the soft cushions stated they were from the Azim Steppes, the home of the Xaela warrior tribes of the Au Ra.</p><p>Both pillows were double sided; one side a deep azure and the other a deep crimson. The azure side had white and gold embroidery of what appeared to be a spray of gold stars with an intricate moon. The crimson side held a field of white clouds and an equally intricate sun. Aymeric settled in comfortably, pulling a shawl that he had over the couch and wrapping himself in its warmth snuggly. It too a gift from Davina made by the Xaela people and sent with a later letter.</p><p>The shawl was a deep rolanberry red, made from a cloth traditionally used by the tribe leaders, or <em>Khagan</em> as Davina stated they were called. Apparently, this was the shade she wore when she was victorious at the <em>Nadaam</em>, the traditional ceremony which passed the leadership from one Khagan to another. Aymeric found it rather fascinating the ceremony was a battle royale between the Xaela. He was also unsurprised that Davina turned out victorious.</p><p>Upon discovering Davina was bonded to someone, the tribe whom she fought alongside, the Mohl, took it upon themselves to make a gift for him. It was quite humorous to Aymeric that many of these tribes expected to meet a fellow Xaela warrior, and not an Elezen, upon encountering him just outside the walls of the Ala Mhigan capital. Nevertheless, he took the presumption as a complement. Meeting these tribes on the Ala Mhigan battlefront was most certainly a treat for him, their prowess in a fight was something to behold.</p><p>Aymeric sighed comfortably, his eyes already half-lidded. "...Perhaps I should join our friend in slumber...rest well Davina. Full glad am I that you have found a semblance of peace in your heart this night."</p><p>Davina hummed through the linkpearl. "Indeed, mayhap the nightmares will keep away for once. Shall I sing to you?"</p><p>Aymeric nodded, his eyes closed. " If it pleases you...I welcome the honor of your lovely voice..."</p><p>There was silence for a moment before the soft strains of what may be a lullaby came through the linkpearl. Familiar and yet forgotten.</p><p>
  <em>“For whom weeps the storm,<br/>Her tears on our skin<br/>The days of our years gone,<br/>Our souls soaked in sin<br/>These memories ache with the weight of tomorrow.</em>
</p><p><em>Who fights?</em><br/><em>Who flies?</em><br/><em>Who falls?”</em> ***</p><p>...</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*For those not aware, Estinien's first appeared during the 1.0. build of FFXIV. His intro at the time was brief since the dragoon quest line centered around Alberic. Estinien's role grew from 2.0 onward. In the story's canon, the Stormblood post game/Shadowbringers happens over 2, almost 3, years after the start of a Realm Reborn. Essentially, the 6.0 story would start 3 years after ARR in this canon. Since Estinien first met Davina in 1.0, we would have to go back 5 additional years from ARR, hence the 8 years length of time.</p><p>So technically Estinien isn't wrong, he's just rounding up XD</p><p>**Estinien is referring to Aymeric's rescue which occurred during their first meeting. If anyone is interested, they can read more about it on the FFIXV Lodestone story website. It is a great read, and I strongly recommend it.<br/>Source:<a href="https://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/special/2015/short_stories/?utm_source=lodestone&amp;utm_medium=pc_playguide&amp;utm_campaign=na_2015short_stories">Through Fire and Blood</a></p><p>Lyric's are from Final Fantasy XIV's Shadowbringers theme "Shadowbringers"<br/>*** Source: https://www.finalfantasyxiv.com</p><p>Also, in this canon Zenos and Davina are dizygotic (fraternal) twins. Their mother is an Au Ra and their father, our "favorite" Emperor Varis, is Garlean. Essentially, Davina and Zenos are half Au Ra and half Garlean. Zenos just got "lucky" and looked the "right" race upon birth. Whereas Davina was born with Au Ra features instead. Both she and Zenos have the same colored eyes, inherited from their mother, and the opposite parents hair color: Zenos is blond like their Au Ra mother, and Davina is silver like Varis. </p><p>I can honestly say I appreciate Zenos as a character. For many fans of the game, he is parallel to the player in both his motives and his actions. Though he has little screen time in "Stormblood," his presence was a constant shadow over everything the player does. Exploring the WOL's character development through the lens of they being related just adds a whole new layer of intrigue I always wanted to explore in these stories. As twins, this has the bonus of adding an additional layer to the "that could have been me" argument too. With this lens in mind, it also adds a level of depth and visceralness to Zenos calling a twin WOL his "first friend." For many twins that have healthy relationship with one another, their siblings would be their first friend. </p><p>So in essence, when viewed from this perspective, the motif of parallels and sacrifice as seen in "Stormblood" would not only be represented by the "storm" of parallel rebellions sparked in tandem by Ala Mhigo and Doma against the Garlean's, sacrificing their lives (or blood) for freedom; but it would also be represented by two siblings that share literal blood colliding and causing a "storm" that creates ripple effects on either side of the conflict, which lead up to a sacrifice of life (or blood) for their twin's "freedom" (aka Zenos freeing Davina from the responsibility of killing her own family by killing himself, which also leaves Davina victorious in the aftermath of her own "rebellion" against her family, effectively ending the storm at its eye).</p><p>(And my heart just shriveled at the implied angst separating a 7 year old Zenos from a 7 year old WOL would cause.)</p><p>Which of the two were born first is anyone's guess. I DONT recommend asking either of them, it may lead to another epic battle where the answer may STILL remain unclear...I don't recommend asking Alphinaud or Alisaie who is older either. It's a sore subject for Alisaie.</p><p>Though the core of the story is Estinien's relationship with Davina (and to an extent Aymeric too), their bond also serves as an extension of the motif of parallels and sacrifice through blood in a more literal sense. Both Estinien and WOL are Azure Dragoons, both lost siblings to war, and both are lost souls on journeys of self discovery and self realization. Their blood sacrifice comes from their loss of family and friends, as well as their gaining of draconic power (or life). Both also overcome their struggles and choose to make what they wish of their lives: they choose their own family, they choose the common good of the many over themselves, and they choose to be BETTER people than who they once were by accepting they have agency and can swim against the "storm"-not just be swept away by it. Effectively making Estinien Davina's "twin" as well. </p><p>It seems as if Aymeric was brought up a lot in this story, but neither character would be who they are were it not for his grounding presence, so he gets mentioned a lot. Alphinaud and Alisaie play a part in this too for both Estinien and Davina ^.^ Plus they are both awkward conversationalist, so its just easiest for these pair of baby dragons to talk about what they have in common first before they ease into talking about their feelings.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>